


Tentacles

by TequilaDreams



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Aftercare, Consentacles, Dirty Talk, Double Penetration, Double Penetration in Two Holes, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Humor, MerMay, Merman Asra, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sexual Humor, Shameless Smut, Smut, Teasing, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles, Triple Penetration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:08:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24385585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TequilaDreams/pseuds/TequilaDreams
Summary: Smut between Octopus!Merman!Asra and AFAB apprentice.
Relationships: Apprentice/Asra (The Arcana)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 177





	Tentacles

**Author's Note:**

> I have a weakness for the idea of Asra as a merman similar to Ursula, with an octopus lower body instead of a fish tail. I also have a tentacle kink. Enjoy.
> 
> IMPORTANT - There's a couple lines of dirty talk in here that can read as noncon (Asra gets a bit carried away) but consent is explicitly given at every stage.

"You know what I've always wondered?" You ask,gently grabbing one tentacle in your hand, running your thumb over the suckers attached to the bottom. 

"What?"

"Considering how sensitive these are... Do you think that you'd get off from someone messing around with these?" 

"Why don't we find out?" Asra grins slyly at you, flicking your nose lightly with the tip of the tentacle that you held in your hand. That was all the encouragement you needed to open your mouth, licking over the slick flesh. He tastes like seaweed and salt. Emboldened, you open your mouth further, slipping it into your mouth and sucking on it. 

The tentacle in your mouth muffles your shriek of surprise as he pulls you off the rock you were perched on and into the ocean.

"It's fine, I've got you." He whispers into your ear. Slender but strong arms hold you against a lightly muscled chest, keeping your head above the gently rolling waves. The tentacle slips from your mouth, and as soon as you've taken a deep breath, your lips are sealed over his, kissing him with bruising force that he gladly matches. Your arms wrap around his shoulders, pulling him closer. 

When you finally pull away from him, his lips are swollen and puffy and his pupils are blown wide open, his iris nothing more than a thin band of violet around the edge. You're both gasping for breath, and you know that you likely look just as debauched as he does. One tentacle wraps around your waist, allowing him the freedom to trace his webbed fingers down the side of your neck, gently ghosting over your nipples. You can't help but shiver despite the warm water that surrounds you, letting out a nervous giggle. This was really happening. 

"Something wrong?" Asra asks, hands stilling. You shake your head slightly, "It's just... strange, that's all. It's not like I'm a serial monster-fucker here." 

He pouts at you, a hurt look on his face. "Am I really a monster to you, little apprentice?" 

"What? No! Never!" You yelp, face flushing red at your faux pas. He laughs at you gently, pressing a light kiss onto your lips as he says, "I'm only teasing you, I know you didn't mean it." 

You sag against him, letting out a great sigh of relief, only to hear him continue, "But if you _really_ want me to be a monster, I'll _gladly_ pin you down and fuck you in every. Single. Hole. Until pleasure turns into pain and you're begging and screaming for me to stop. Maybe I will. Maybe I won't. Maybe I'll use this gorgeous body of yours until you're unconscious. You'd like that, wouldn't you?" 

Now, you're flushing red for an entirely different reason. Somewhere during the course of his little speech, his hands had resumed their teasing, his thumbs circling your nipples slowly, causing them to harden. You let out a quiet whimper, pulling him into a searing kiss, all teeth and tongue. Your legs wrap around his waist, and you can't help but grind against him just the slightest bit. He laughs into the kiss, and in that very moment, you are entirely his. 

It's not until you're lightheaded that he finally releases you, and even so, you whine in protest.

"So needy, aren't you?" he asks, cupping and squeezing your breasts gently, making you moan in agreement. At this point, he could say practically anything he wanted to say to you, and you'd agree with it, as long as he kept doing this. Hell, at the rate you were going, you wouldn't understand a damn thing that came out of his mouth in a few more minutes. 

When his fingers close over pert nipples and pull, however, it's more than enough to bring you back to reality with a yelp. You look at him in confusion - he's staring at you intently, even as he gives the hardened peaks between his fingers another light tug, causing you to gasp and roll your hips against him. "A-Asra, please!" 

"Please what, hmm?" 

"I- Fuck- Please-" You babble, mouth moving faster than your mind. You aren't sure what you want right now, let alone how to go about asking for it. The fact that he may very well turn you down didn't even register. 

"If you want something, you need to ask for it." He chides you, even as he rolls your nipples between his fingers, sending another wave of pleasure through your body. You let out a quiet whimper as you wriggle in his embrace. 

"I-I want you." You finally manage. There. That's a start, at least, but obviously not a good enough one, as he laughs at you once more. "You already have me, silly witch."

You bite back a sob of frustration at his show of ignorance. He obviously knows exactly what you want, judging by the glint in his eye, but he's going to enjoy denying you anyway. When you finally find your voice, it comes out brattier than you'd expected as you whine, "You know what I mean!"

"No, I can't say that I do." 

Now it's your turn to pout. It's short-lived, however, as Asra continues to toy with your sensitive flesh. The words that had formed on the tip of your tongue were replaced by a contented moan as he drags his nails across your chest. A devilish smirk crosses his face as he asks, "What's the matter? Cat got your tongue?" 

You aren't sure whether your eyes roll back in your head from pleasure, annoyance, or some combination of the two. "Will you quit teasing me and just fuck me already?" 

He pretends to be shocked at the words that issue from your mouth. "Where could you have _possibly_ learned such foul language?"

"Asra!" you protest, wantonly grinding your core against him, or rather, attempting to. The tentacle wrapped around your waist not only kept you from sinking beneath the sparkling waves, but kept you from squirming too much. He chuckles at your futile attempts, before asking, "Are you really that worked up?" 

You nod frantically. In this moment, you felt like you would die if he left you denied much longer. The next time he speaks, his voice has dropped, low and sultry, dripping pure sin that sends a fresh wave of lust through your body. "You need me inside you, don't you? Filling you up, claiming you, absolutely fucking wrecking you until you forget how to speak..."

"Yesssss," you hiss, anticipation growing by the moment. If you hadn't already been turned on, hearing him say such filthy things would've reduced you to a quivering wet mess in a matter of minutes. 

His hands stop tormenting your breasts, and he reaches up to cradle your face in his hands, surprisingly soft. One thumb traces across your lower lip, prompting you to press feathery light kisses against his palm, desperate for contact. Beneath the waves, tentacles wrap themselves around your legs and spread them, firm enough to hold you in place, yet pliant enough that you can still move just the slightest bit. 

A third tentacle finds its way between your folds, rubbing back and forth, rubbing you gently. You shudder at the feeling of faintly slimy flesh rubbing against the most heated part of you. The texture of the boneless appendage is altogether alien as it presses at your entrance, prompting another shiver. 

"Tell me you want me." He's apparently taken your hesitation for unwillingness.

"Asra, I've wanted you since the day we met."

"Do you mean it?" He's staring at you intently, waiting for you to push him away, to tell him you'd changed your mind. The reality is, you'd be willing to try anything once. Or, truth be told, almost anything. You drew a line when it came down to bodily fluids. 

"Always, but if you don't start moving I'm going to be disappointed." 

"Really now?" 

"I might even start crying." You add, laughing softly. He tuts at you gently. "Can't have that happening, can we?" 

Your attempt to reply is lost to a deep moan as he finally, blessedly slides into you with a contented sigh. You can feel every inch of slippery flesh buried inside you, and the texture of his suckers against your clit is wholly unlikely anything you've ever felt before. You clench down on the thick tentacle experimentally, and the sensation makes you gasp and roll your hips. 

A massive grin crosses his face as he asks, "How's that feel sweetheart?"

"Absolutely wonderful." You purr, burying your face in the crook of his neck. His hand runs down your spine and he lets out a hum of contentment as he slowly begins to pump his tentacle in and out of you, filling you entirely, almost to the point of discomfort, only to pull out until barely the tip remains, giving the odd twist or turn before pushing it back into you, reducing you to little more than a panting, whining mess. 

Two more tentacles wrap around your breasts, suction cups covering your nipples, making you whimper and drag your nails down his back. At this point, it was official - you were never going to be able to enjoy sex with a human man again, not after being absolutely spoiled by the merfolk.

His thumb finds its way to your clit, rubbing over it in firm circles, drawing you ever closer to the edge as you call out his name like a prayer, pleading for him to finish you. In fact, you're so absorbed in chasing the high that you almost don't notice the tentacle probing at your ass, pressing against the puckered flesh but not quite breaching you yet. You let out a quiet whimper, "Asra?" 

"Hmm?" 

"Y-your tentacle, it's-" you gasp, wriggling about as much as you physically can in his grasp. 

"About to split your cute little ass in two?" He offers, a sly smile playing at the corner of his mouth. You nod as you feel your face flush red as you blush - while it was indeed what you were thinking, he'd managed to say it in the most vulgar way possible, causing your sex to twitch in arousal. 

"P-please be g-gentle?" You whisper against his gills. Your words are so quiet that they're almost lost beneath the crashing of the surf against the rocks nearby, but somehow, he hears. "You know I'd never hurt you, not purposely." 

You breathe a sigh of relief, pressing an open-mouthed kiss against tanned skin. "Then I'm all yours." 

That's all the encouragement that he needs. The tentacle resting against your entrance pushes forward, and after a brief moment of resistance, pops into you, causing you to let out a small yelp. Asra lets out a low groan, nails digging into the flesh of your hip. The sensation of fullness from before was absolutely nothing compared to now. and you feel as if a single inch more would split you in two. "Holy fuck, it's so much." 

"Too much, love?" Worry creases his brow for just a moment, disappearing only when you reply, "Not yet." You are acutely aware of the fact that if he really wanted to, he could hurt you, maim you, even kill you, tear you apart from the inside out. He pulls you in for a kiss, an attempt at sucking your very soul out of your body. When you finally pull apart, he murmurs, "You feel absolutely amazing." 

He doesn't stop there.The hand that had been teasing your clit the entire time drifts, until you feel his fingers brushing against the places where you are joined, tracing all the ways that your flesh is stretched thin around him, taking in the way that your body reacts as his tentacles undulate inside you. It only makes you hotter to know that your lover was so enthralled with the way that you fit together that he needed to touch it himself. "Look at you, taking me so well it's almost like you were made for this." 

Your breathing hitches as he presses just a touch harder against you, rubbing around your holes with purpose. "If I knew how much of a perfect little slut you are, I would've suggested this ages ago." 

You let out a noise of agreement, and that's all it takes to shift his entire countenance. The tentacles that wrapped around your legs tighten, pulling them apart - now, you couldn't close them even if you wanted to, leaving you perfectly vulnerable to him, unable to pull away or fight back. One hand fists in your hair, pulling your head back, exposing your neck, while his other hand travels back to your clit, rubbing hard and fast. The tentacle buried in your pussy pistons in and out, almost violent, making you cry out. Every so often, it hits your cervix, dragging a strangled cry from your throat. 

Another tentacle raises out of the water, pressing against your lips. You open your mouth, allowing it to fuck your throat in an obscene imitation of fellatio as you gag around it. He looks at you, eyes dark with lust, and growls, "Are you going to cum for me, getting used like this?" 

You let out a choked sob around the appendage in your mouth - you wanted nothing more than for him to get you off like this, absolutely at the mercy of his whims. He leans forward, biting your shoulder _hard_. That's all it takes for you to finish, your eyes rolling back in your head, convulsing around the tentacles still inside you. Asra either doesn't notice, or doesn't care, continuing to stimulate you even through your orgasm, pushing you into another one, then another, all too soon, too close together, leaving you whimpering from overstimulation before your vision goes black. 

When you once more know where you are, who you are, the first thing that you notice is that you're once more on the sun-warmed rock you'd been perched on before this entire escapade had began, naked as the day you were born and feeling absolutely spent. You were deliciously sore, and you had no doubt that if you were to try to move any time soon, your muscles likely wouldn't cooperate. 

"Hey." It's barely a whisper, coming from somewhere next to you. You look over, only to see Asra sunning himself on the rock next to you. You smile at him, and he smiles back, warm and welcoming. "How're you feeling darling?" 

You merely reach out an arm for him. He happily obliges, snuggling into your side without a moments hesitation and pressing a kiss to your temple. "Was that... Was that okay? Too rough? You kinda blacked out at the end a little, sorry." 

You shake your head. "That was perfect. So goddamn perfect."

"You don't regret it?" He asks, a concerned look on his face. 

"Of course not. I mean, I guess I'm firmly in team monsterfucker now, but it really can't be helped. Not my fault you're such a cute tentacle monster." You giggle at the end. 

"Excuse you, I am the cutest tentacle monster! Besides, I distinctly remember you asking for it." 

You roll onto your side, wrapping an arm around him before saying, "That I certainly did, and you performed wonderfully. In fact, I think you're my favourite tentacle monster!"

"Like you know that many other tentacle monsters." he huffs. You can only laugh at his dramatics, before you kiss him. This kiss lacks all of the sexual tension of before. What it lacks in tension, however, it more than makes up for in emotion. He lets out a quiet hum of contentment, followed by a faint chirp of disappointment when you finally break apart. "Asra?"

"Yes?"

"I love you."

The smile that he gives you is brighter than the midday sun. "I love you too."


End file.
